dilema Minato
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: Apa yang bakalan terjadi dengan Kushina ya kalau Minato diberi obat perangsang oleh Kakashi dan Obito? Penasaran? Read and review ok?


Summary:

Apa yang bakalan terjadi dengan Kushina ya kalau Minato diberi obat perangsang oleh Kakashi dan Obito? Penasaran? Read and review ok?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Dilema Minato**

.

.

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Dilema Minato © Fuyu-yuki-Shiro

.

.

Rated : Semi M

Genre : romance, humor (?)

.

Warning :

GaJe, Typo, abal, menjurus ke ecchi, bikin mimisan (mungkin).

Yang gak kuat Iman jangan BACA!

.

.

Pairing :

MinaKushi and little FugaMiko

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Reading...<strong>

Siang hari yang terik ternyata tidak memudarkan semangat seorang pemuda yang kini tengah berjongkok di sebuah lintasan lari. Rambutnya yang kuning silau karena sinar matahari, sepertinya, butuh kacamata untuk melihat sosok yang kini tengah focus ke arah birunya berkilat karena semangat.

"Bersiap…," kini pemuda itu mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari. "GO!" teriakan itu langsung membuat pemuda dengan tinggi sekitar seratuh tujuh puluh itu melesat bagaikan angin menuju tempat seorang perempuan berambut merah yang tengah menggenggam _stopwatch_ sekitar 100 meter di depannya dan….

"Ya…," ucap gadis itu ketika pemuda tampan itu melewatinya. Mata lavender sang gadis menatap takjub _stopwatch_ di tangannya dan senyumnya melebar.

"Bagaimana Kushina?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan nafas sedikit terengah. Sang gadis yang ternyata bernama Kushina itu langsung menepuk pundak pemuda di depannya dengan kelebihan tenaga yang hebat sehingga si pemuda mengaduh kesakitan.

"_Good job_ Minato," ucap Kushina sepertinya tidak peduli dengan Minato yang tengah mengaduh kesakitan karena ulahnya. Minato hanya tertawa mendengar pujian dari Kushina, _manager_ klub atletik sekaligus… ekhem… kekasihnya.

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>"Sudah sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Uzumaki Kushina?"<p>

Pertanyaan itu membuat Minato yang tadi tengah menegak minuman di botol miliknya langsung tersedak. Dengan wajah yang amat merah dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya kepada sahabatnya itu pada Fugaku.

"Jangan menatapku dengan wajah memerah! Aku tidak mau orang lain salah paham bahwa kau menyukaiku!" ucap Fugaku kesal karena baginya wajah merah Minato itu amat menggoda imannya (Nah lho?).

"Habisnya kau bertanya seperti itu sih," ucap Minato sambil menundukkan kepalanya, malu berat. Mukanya masih merah. Dalam hati Fugaku tertawa terpingkal, dia malu pasti karena….

"Kau, belum pernah melakukan itu dengan Kushina ya?"

Pesh!

Bingo!

Tebakanmu tepat sekali Uchiha Fugaku. Karena kini wajah Minato makin merah padam dan terlihat asap mengepul dari kepalanya. Melihat itu Fugaku menyeringai layaknya iblis. Kau tahu, wajah dingin Fugaku yang kini dihiasi oleh senyuman – atau lebih tepatnya seringaian – amatlah mengerikan bagi orang yang melihatnya. Begitupun dengan Minato, yang meski tidak melihat seringaian Fugaku namun firasatnya mengatakan hal yang buruk. Minato cepat-cepat berbalik menghadap sahabatnya tersebut untuk mendapatkan bukti bahwa aura yang mencekam itu berasal dari Fugaku. Namun sayang sekali Minato, kini sahabatmu itu kembali dengan wajah _stoic_nya dan bersikap seolah-olah biasa saja.

"Apa?" Tanya Fugaku pura-pura bingung. Minato menggeleng.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa," ucap Minato bingung. 'mungkin hanya perasaanku saja,' batinnya bingung plus linglung tanpa menyadari bahwa Fugaku kembali menyeringai dengan Ponsel yang ada di tangannya menampilkan sebuah mail yang baru saja diterimanya.

_From : Uchiha _Obito

_Subject : re : perintah untukmu!_

_Ok, Siap dilaksanakan!_

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>"Minato<em>-senpai<em>…," suara yang tidak asing lagi ditelinga Minato. Karena itu dia langsung berhenti berjalan dan membalikkan badannya dengan senyum yang menghias wajahnya.

"Yo, Obito, Kakashi," ucap Minato ramah. Obito dan Kakashi membalas senyuman ramah Minato yang menurut author sangat mengerikan.

"Menunggu Kushina_-senpai_, Minato_-senpai_?" Tanya Kakashi basa-basi.

"Benar. Rencananya, aku akan mengajarinya matematika di rumahnya," ucap Minato jujur membuat senyum di wajah Obito dan Kakashi semakin melebar (meski wajah Kakashi tertutup masker tapi kita bisa tahu seberapa lebar senyumannya dengan garis matanya yang melengkung).

"Ah, _senpai_, ini silakan minum," ucap Obito sambil menyerahkan sebotol _cola_ kesukaan Minato. Minato yang memang tidak pernah mencurigai orang lain, ditambah Obito yang memang suka membelikan minuman langsung menerima dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum dia meminumnya setegak.

"Eh?"

"Ada apa _senpai_?" Tanya Kakashi (pura-pura) polos.

"Emh… mungkin perasaanku saja, tapi rasa _cola_nya aneh," ucap Minato bingung. Ditambah dia merasa panas disekujur tubuhnya setelah menegak _cola _yang diberikan Obito dan Kakashi.

"Bukan perasaan _senpai_ kok," ucap Kakashi santai, membuat alis Minato terangkat.

"Kami memasukan obat perangsang di cola yang baru saja _senpai_ minum," lanjut Obito santai, mempertahankan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"APA?" teriak Minato keras. Wajahnya langsung merona merah, gugup dan entah kenapa perasaannya jadi gelisah. "Kalian… beraninya…," geram Minato marah namun belum sempat dia melakukan sesuatu kepada _kouhai_nya yang bersikap biasa saja, wajah Kushina tiba-tiba ada di belakang kedua _kouhai_nya itu.

"Lho? Minato? Kau… kenapa wajahmu merah?" Tanya Kushina membuat mata Minato terbelalak. Gelagapan karena entah kenapa di mata Minato wajah Kushina amat menggodanya sekarang ini. Di tambah sekarang rambut merah panjang Kushina yang biasanya digerai kini diikat ponytail sehingga mempertontonkan leher jenjangnya, membuat Minato ingin sekali mengecup leher Kushina itu. Melihat wajah Minato yang makin merah, membuat Kushina dengan muka mengkerut mendekati Minato, Kakashi dan Obito cekikikan karena ulah Minato tersebut.

"Kau demam ya Minato?" Tanya Kushina jelas sekali khawatir. Minato gelagapan, dia menggeleng, kakinya mundur satu langkah menghindari tangan Kushina yang mengarah ke arah kepalanya, tapi tidak berhasil karena Kushina sudah menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening Minato.

PESH!

Wajahnya semakin memerah, membuat keningnya panas, dan dadanya berdebar.

'Ya Tuhan… tangannya lembut sekali,' batin Minato hampir kehilangan nalarnya. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menerkam Kushina saat ini juga. Tapi untunglah kejeniusannya membantunya mengontrol nafsunya yang sedang memuncak itu.

"Emh… Kushina sebaiknya belajar barengnya besok saja, aku merasa tak enak badan," ucap Minato setelah keningnya bebas dari tangan lembut itu.

"Rumahmu jauh, biar kau beristirahat di rumahku," putus Kushina langsung menarik tangan Minato ke luar dari gerbang sekolah Konoha dengan panic. Obito dan Kakashi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal kemudian melambai ke arah _senpai_ mereka yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Harus kita laporkan pada Fugaku-san," ucap Obito sambil mengusap matanya yang sedikit berair karena kebanyakan tertawa akibat wajah merah Minato itu.

_To : Uchiha Fugaku-san_

_Subject : complete!_

_Tugas selesai dilaksanakan_

"Selamat bersenang-senang _senpai_," ucap Kakashi kemudian mengangkat videonya dan tersenyum Iblis ke arah Obito.

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Kamar Kushina….<p>

"Kau tidur saja di sini," ucap Kushina memerintah. Minato gelagapan. Ya Tuhan… kenapa sekarang dia ada di kamar Kushina? Terlebih tak ada siapapun di rumahnya.

"A… anu Kushina, a… aku pulang saja," ucap Minato sambil berusaha bangun dari tempat tidur Kushina, namun Kushina malah kembali mendudukannya lagi.

"Kau kenapa sih? Tumben kau gugup begini," ucap Kushina bingung sambil duduk di sampingnya. Minato hanya menggeleng pelan. Ya tuhan… apa yang harus dikatakannya pada kekasihnya itu?

"A… aku pulang saja," ucap Minato keras kepala karena … sumpah! Dia sudah tidak bisa mengontrol nafsunya lagi saat ini, namun Kushina malah menggenggam tangan Minato – yang sudah berdiri – dengan erat dan tanpa sengaja menarik tangan tersebut. Minato yang tidak mempersiapkan kejadian itu segera tertarik dan kini tubuhnya berada tepat di atas Kushina. Untung saja tangannya reflek menahan berat badannya jadi setidaknya dia tidak menindih tubuh mungil itu.

Tapi masalahnya, karena jarak yang sangat dekat itu membuat Minato kehilangan kendali.

"Minato?" Tanya Kushina bingung karena Minato tak juga bangun dari atas tubuhnya.

"Ukh.. maaf Kushina… aku… sudah … tidak… kuat… lagi" ucap Minato tersendat-sendat.

"Eh?"

Belum sempat Kushina merasa bingung karena kini Minato langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kushina.

Kaget?

Tentu saja Kushina kaget, karena Minato tiba-tiba menciumnya, biasanya Minato akan meminta izin dulu pada Kushina sebelum mencium gadis itu. Dan Kushina lebih kaget lagi karena Minato menjilat bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Minato… ap…,"

Kushina tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi Karena lidah Minato kini memasuki mulutnya dan menjelajahi isi mulut Kushina. Membuat pipi Kushina bersemu merah dan tak bisa melawan karena ciuman panas Minato itu.

"Ugh… Mi…"

Kushina tak berkutik, namun karena oksigen yang telah habis membuat Kushina, memukul-mukul tubuh Minato yang sepertinya tidak peduli. Minato, masih sambil berciuman, membawa tubuh Kushina dan dirinya sendiri ke atas ranjang. Akal sehatnya hilang sama sekali.

Setelah oksigen yang ada di tubuhnya habis dia langsung melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Kushina, Kushina yang memang sudah kehabisan oksigen dari beberapa detik tadi menghela nafas lega. Mukanya kini merah padam. Dia benar-benar bingung karena Minato kini berbeda dari biasanya.

"Minato, kau kena…."

Lagi-lagi kata-kata Kushina terpotong oleh ciuman yang lebih hebat dari tadi. Malah sekarang lidah Kushina diajak 'bertarung' oleh lidah Minato. Kelabakan sudah pasti.

Ditambah dengan rasa takut yang tiba-tiba menjalari tubuh Kushina karena Minato, orang yang sudah dipacarinya selama dua tahun berubah mendadak. Seperti orang lain. apalagi ketika tangan Minato mengelus paha putih Kushina, membuat Kushina menegang dan tangannya segera bertindak untuk memukul-mukul dada Minato._ Kerasukan! Minato sudah pasti kerasukan!_ Batinnya. Air matanya sedikit mengalir, tangannya gemetar. Minato melepaskan ciumannya, menatap wajah Kushina sebentar kemudian mulutnya melumat leher jenjang Kushina. Dijilatnya leher tersebut kemudian digigitnya kecil-kecil sebelum dia menghisap leher itu. Aroma tubuh Kushina semakin membuatnya hilang kendali. Kushina menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan rasa aneh yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya, dan rasa takut pada Minato yang sekarang.

"Minato… hentikan… kumohon… hiks…."

Isakan Kushina segera menyadarkan Minato dari 'kerasukan'nya. Menyadari hal yang dilakukannya membuat Minato segera ambil ancang-ancang menjauh dari Kushina. Minato menatap Kushina dengan tatapan merasa bersalah. Kushina yang kini telah duduk dengan muka yang memerah membuat Minato tak bisa mengendalikan nafsunya lagi, namun karena melihat air mata yang keluar dari mata lavender kekasihnya ditambah sekujur tubuhnya yang gemetaran membuat Minato membatu ditempat,

"Ma…Maaf Kushina, aku…"

"Kau… apa yang kau lakukan padaku, hah?" Tanya Kushina marah, dia merapatkan kancing bajunya yang tadi dilepas oleh Minato dan dia menutup leher bagian kanannya yang mendapat _kissmark_ dari Minato.

"Huwa.. maafkan aku Kushina sebenarnya tadi aku…."

* * *

><p>OOOooOOO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kushina POV<strong>

"DIBERI OBAT PERANGSANG?" tanyaku tak percaya. Minato mengangguk lesu. Mukanya benar-benar merah, dan duduknya amat gelisah. Saking kagetnya air mata yang keluar tadi hilang. Jadi ini semua ulah dari Obito dan Kakashi… Gr! Awas saja ya…

"Ka..karena itu, maafkan aku," ucap Minato lagi, merasa bersalah. Aku menatapnya bingung.

Umh…

Kalau tidak salah obat perangsang itu adalah obat agar kita melakukan hal 'itu' kan? kalau tidak salah ibu bilang obat yang membuat kita tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melakukan hubungan suami istri itu kan? hubungan yang akan menghasilkan anak, kan?

Seketika wajahnku memanas.

* * *

><p><strong>Minato POV<strong>

Huwa… wajah Kushina merah banget, membuatku gemas! Membuatku ingin langsung mencicipi tubuhnya.

…

…

TIDAK!

Aku langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Tidak! Kau tidak boleh melakukannya Minato! Kau tahu kan, tadi kau sudah melakukan hal itu dan kini Kushina sangat ketakutan sehingga kini dia berada di pojok ranjangnya.

Ukh… awas Kau OBITO! KAKASHI!

Besok kupastikan kalian tidak bisa melihat mentari lagi.

Aku masih menundukkan kepalaku sambil berusaha menahan gejolak dalam diriku. Aku bergerak-gerak gelisah, sial… otakku kosong! Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi… Ya, Tuhan… kuatkan imanku.

Namun, baru saja aku selesai berdoa seperti itu, tiba-tiba saja, Kushina mencium bibirku.

Mata _blue sapphire_ku terbelalak kaget. Ketika aku ingin melepaskan bibirku, mumpung nafsu belum memenuhi otakku,tapi tangan Kushina malah menekan kepalaku dia bahkan memasukkan lidahnya ke mulutku dan mengajak lidahku untuk 'bertarung'.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Hanya desahan yang ada di ruang tersebut. Dua orang dengan rambut mencolok itu saling melumat satu sama lain. hingga kebutuhan akan oksigen yang menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Nafas mereka memburu.

"Jangan goda aku Kushina atau aku tidak akan kuat lagi menahan ini," ucap Minato setengah memohon.

"Tak apa,"

"Eh?"

"Ah… aku… aku memang belum siap, tapi.. anu… aku… tidak keberatan melakukan 'itu' kalau bersamamu," ucap Kushina dengan wajah super merah. Membuat Minato langsung mengepulkan asap saking panasnya.

"A… aku tidak tega melihatmu seperti tersiksa begitu ma… makanya tak apa," ucap Kushina malu-malu plus dengan badan gemetar karena sedikit takut.

"Benar?" Tanya Minato memastikan. Kushina mengangguk. Melihat anggukan itu, Minato tersenyum lembut kemudian membelai pipi Kushina, kemudian tangannya kini memegang dagu Kushina, membuat mata sapphire dan violet bertemu, saling menatap dengan sayang.

"Aku… mencintaimu Kushina," ucap Minato sebelum membenamkan wajah Kushina ke dadanya, membuat Kushina mengetahui detakan jantung Minato yang sangat cepat itu.

"Maka dari itu… aku tidak akan melakukan hai 'itu' padamu," putus Minato sambil melepas pelukannya. Meski dia masih berada dalam pengaruh obat perangsang, namun kini, Minato dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya lagi.

"Kenapa?"

"Umh… Karena, aku ingin, melakukan 'itu' pertama kalinya saat malam pernikahan kita," ucap Minato malu-malu. Membuat muka Kushina yang tadinya bingung langsung merona merah. Minato kemudian merogoh sakunya kemudian menggenggam tangan Kushina dan memasangkan sebuah cincin pada Kushina. Pas.

"Aku ingin menjagamu, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu sampai hubungan kita diikat oleh Tuhan dalam sebuah pernikahan, karena cintamu padaku juga cintaku padamu, terlalu murni untuk dikotori oleh nafsu,"

Pipi Kushina memerah. Kemudian memeluk Minato erat.

Aku juga mencintaimu, Minato… terima kasih… kau menjagaku," ucap Kushina bahagia. Sepertinya dia tak salah memilih pemuda dipelukannya ini sebagai orang yang disayanginya.

"Tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Tapi… untuk saat ini, bolehkah aku… menciummu?" pelan Minato mengatakannya. Kushina tersenyum, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, menatap dalam Minato kemudian menutup matanya sebagai symbol bahwa dia mengijinkannya. Minato tersenyum, kemudian mencium Kushina dengan lembut.

Sepertinya obat perangsang itu sudah habis sama sekali….

… F I N …

Omake

Layar televisi berubah menjadi biru. Sepuluh orang yang ada di ruang televisi blushing berjama'ah. kemudian tawa renyah terdengar. Hanya dua orang yang tidak akan mungkin tertawa karena muka mereka berdua merah dengan asap mengepul. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pemeran dalam video yang baru saja ditonton oleh mereka? Fugaku, 'sutradara' dari video 'itu' kemudian merangkul Minato.

"ya… meski tidak seperti yang kuinginkan, tapi setidaknya hubunganmu setingkat lebih jauh dari ciuman anak-anak," ucap Fugaku datar, membuat Minato gondok.

"Fu-ga-ku-" geram Minato. "Jangan bilang kalau ini…."

"Memang rencanaku kok," santai dan tanpa ekspresi, namun di dalam hati, Fugaku sudah tertawa ngakak melihat wajah 'menggoda iman' sahabatnya itu.

"Hahaha… padahal kami hanya memasukkan _wine_ saja kok… tidak sangka Minato_-senpai_ benar-benar mengira itu obat perangsang dan hampir melakukan 'itu' pada kushima_-senpai_," ucap Kakashi dengan nada menggoda. Minato terbelalak kaget, begitupun Kushina.

"APA?" seru mereka berdua dengan kompak.

Semua tertawa atas tingkah polos pasangan di klub atletik tersebut. Percintaan yang manis dan suci menurut mereka membuat Fugaku melirik ke perempuan di sampingnya yang sedang tersenyum menonton keramaian di klub atletik, Fugaku kemudian merangkul tunangannya, Mikoto dan berbisik.

"Meski kita telah melakukan 'itu' tapi cintaku padamu tak kalah murni dari pasangan itu, kau mengerti kan?"

Wajah Mikoto kemudian memerah, dia tersenyum dan mengangguk saja karena dia tahu, tunangannya itu begitu mencintainya….

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

Huahahahahahahhahahahahha

Aku gak nyangka bakalan bikin LEMON! Alah… mukaku merah banget dan ngakak berat ketika adegan ini… soalnya aku gak ahli bikin kayak ginian….

Sumpah…. Aku belum pernah ngelakuin yang namanya kiss… pacaran aja belum… apalagi mengalami hal yang dialami Kushina….

Hahaha

Ternyata…

Daya khayal saya mengerikan…. Hahahaha

ah ya... saya bikin fict ini di usia saya yang ke dua bulan sebagai author! Hore... semangat!

saya juga meng-update semua fict multi chap saya lho.. malah ada dua fict yang saya bikin FIN! Yeiy...

uhm..

Ok minna.. mind to review? Kalau banyak yang review mungkin saya akan bikin sekuelnya? Hihih *GR bgt*

Ok deh..

Once again…

Mind to review?


End file.
